


Eavesdroppers Sometimes Prosper

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Darcy should probably not listen to other people's conversations, Bucky should watch who he badmouths, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: Darcy didn’t mean to overhear, but when the guy standing in front of her in line at the coffee shop started making fun of Hawkeye over the phone, well, she couldn’t stay quiet. Nobody got away with trash talking her favourite hero.





	

The line at Darcy’s favourite coffee shop was always long, but it was always worth it – they made a latte that trumped literally ever other cup of coffee she’d had in her entire life.

Today she was stuck behind a guy tall enough he actually eclipsed her view of the counter and their fresh muffin selection.

Not that she was particularly interested in muffins because damn, man had a nice ass, and bless denim for existing to conform to it so well. From his ass her eyes ranged up to appreciate his wide shoulders too, and the dark shoulder length hair. It was a nice sight for first thing in the morning.

They’d been in line for a couple of minutes when the guys phone rang. He brought it up to his ear and started talking, greeting someone named Steve with a phony grumble. Darcy didn’t mean to listen in, but they were just standing so close and the shop was small, she couldn’t help catching a few words.

When she heard Hawkeye her ears perked up though.

Unlike most people out there who fawned over Captain America or drooled over Black Widow, or even idolised Iron Man, Darcy’s favourite Avenger was the ever elusive Hawkeye. He rarely appeared on camera and spoke even less, except to interrupt his team mates with the occasional well timed quip. But when he had that bow and arrow in his hands he was all smooth grace and perfect alignment.

Darcy thought he was amazing.

And there was the bonus of those biceps, too.

So when the guy in front of her laughed and called Hawkeye a loser with too many sleeveless shirts Darcy saw red.

She tapped at the guys shoulder belligerently, determined to give him a piece of her mind. When he turned around, the phone pulled an inch away from his ear and a questioning look on his face, Darcy didn’t even get derailed by the ‘holy handsome Batman’.

“Excuse me,” she snapped, and his gaze dropped the foot to actually notice her. “I just have to tell you you’re being a real jerk. Just 'cause Hawkeye isn’t out there being all flashy and attention grabbing doesn’t mean he isn’t an incredible hero. You should be thankful he’s risking his life all the time to save this freaking city. And besides, who are you to call him loser? You don’t look like you could hit the side of a barn with a brick, let alone take down flying aliens and stuff.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him pointedly as silence reigned for several seconds.

“Steve, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

Darcy could just hear the protestations of this Steve coming down the line before he hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. The line moved up a step, and he took it, even as he turned around to face her fully.

“So you’re a Hakweye fan?” He asked, looking her up and down. “Huh. Y'know, I’d heard you girls existed but I never thought I’d actually run in to one out here in the wild.”

He gave her a smooth grin and Darcys arms dropped to her sides in surprise.

“Excuse me? In the wild?”

“Yeah, y'know, New York, native habitat of, well, a lot of species, but I thought they’d rounded all the Barton Babes up and put them somewhere safe. To protect them from Barton. I don’t wanna know what kind of things he’d say to a lady like you.”

There was a hint of Brooklyn to his accent, she noticed, even as she was definitely not losing her righteous anger in the face of, well, that face.

“Yeah, I’d really be worried about what he’d say to me in comparison to what you just said.”

The fact that he’d referred to him as Barton – a name not much known to the man on the street – hit her a moment later, but before she could ask about it he’d turned back around to place his order. Darcy stepped up quickly, flashing the owner, Corinne, a grateful smile when she’d rung up her usual order before Darcy even opened her mouth. By the time she moved to the pick-up counter though he was already taking his drinks. He flashed her a cocky grin and a small salute as he left.

 

With her own sweet caffeine in hand, Darcy headed for Jane’s lab space, her mind on the pile of notes there was sure to be from last nights observations and definitely not the guy from her coffee shop.

The last thing she expected to see when she walked in to Jane’s lab was him.

Scratch that, the last thing she really expected to see was sitting on her desk, drinking a coffee in the familiar cup of Corinne’s cafe, his legs swinging back and forth casually.

It was only quick reflexes that saved her own coffee.

Not Darcy’s though – she was too shocked to even realise she’d dropped it.

“Woah, careful there,” a man said, holding her coffee out to her, only a small drop leaking from the hole in top. Darcy looked at the cup, then followed the arm all the way up to his face.

“Wow, Captain America really does save the day,” she said, before a snort of laughter broke out. “Shit, this morning is already way too weird. Major thanks for saving the nectar.” She took the coffee back, turning away from Steve’s amused face.

Which suddenly made a lot of sense. Coffee shop guy had been talking to a Steve on the phone. Steve Rogers, apparently.

“So,” she said, waltzing up to the mystery guy from the coffee shop.

“So,” he smirked at her over his drink. Before she could come up with a witty retort he was talking again. “I brought you a present. Didn’t mean to, but gotta love a happy coincidence.” He gestured over at Hawkeye, who looked at the pair suspiciously.

“What are you talking about Barnes?”

Barnes. James Barnes. Things suddenly made sense.

And when he’d been paying out Hawkeye that had just been a friend joking about a friend.

Darcy flushed with embarrassment, made worse by the knowledge that Hawkeye was sitting not five feet away and watching.

“Barton, meet Lewis. Lewis, Barton. She’s a fan,” Barnes grinned.

“You’re fan?” Clint snorted.

“Yours, actually.”

Clint’s eyes widened as he looked at her a bit closer and Darcy flushed that much harder.

“She tore me a new one for calling you a loser,” Barnes continued cheerfully. “Seems to think you’re pretty special.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, setting his coffee aside, He hopped off her desk and approached, holding out a hand. “Clint.”

“Darcy,” she replied, taking it, her fingers sliding roughly against his calloused skin.

Clint gave her a lopsided smile, before Barnes cleared his throat from behind her and made Darcy jump.

“Piss off Barnes,” Clint said. “We’re trying to have a moment here.”

“Yeah Buck, leave them alone,” Steve added, slapping a hand on Barnes’ shoulder and dragging him back. “You don’t want to ruin any moments.”

Clint made a face at Steve too.

“Wanna go somewhere where there aren’t a couple of nosy octogenarians?” He asked, turning to grab his coffee. “Maybe you can tell me more about how you tore Barnes a new one?”

“Yeah,” Darcy grinned. “Yeah, I’d really like that. Um, one question though. What are you all doing here?”

Jane picked a perfect moment to pipe up, shouting from her office.

“Darcy? Is that you? Just so you know a couple of Avengers are dropping around this morning. Thor’s meeting them here for something.”

“Thanks Jane!” Darcy shouted back, rolling her eyes fondly. “Come on Clint, I know somewhere we can get some pretty awesome baked stuff to go with the coffee.”

“As long as there’s more coffee I’m game.”

“Then you’re in for a great treat,” Darcy grinned, hoisting her bag up on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Clint nodded. “Yeah I think I am.”


End file.
